


Second Chance

by Marsalias



Series: Dannymay 2020 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias
Summary: It should be easy to tell Vlad about the bad future, to prevent it from ever happening.  It isn't.
Series: Dannymay 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Second Chance

Danny perched on top of Vlad's fence between two huge wrought iron spikes. A gargoyle, an omen, examining the mansion before him. His elbows were propped on his thighs, and his chin rested on his interlocked fingers.

In another universe, Danny might have lived here. He might have died here.

Ever since the encounter with Clockwork, Danny had been thinking about the future. Specifically, the future that the other Vlad had described, and how that Vlad had helped him. He'd been thinking about second chances.

Danny had gotten one. Two, if he counted his maybe-death in the portal. Vlad had, by all counts, gotten several and spent them poorly.

Still... That horrible future had taken both of them to create

And Vlad had helped him. _A_ Vlad had helped him.

Danny frowned. Why was making a decision about this so hard? He should want to help Vlad, should want to warn him, and he _did,_ but...

Making the first step, crossing over to that side, reaching out his hand, it was hard. Danny shouldn't have to. Vlad was the adult. _He_ should be the one being the bigger person. He was _literally_ the bigger person and would remain so for the foreseeable future.

But Vlad wasn't going to do that. He'd made it quite clear that if Danny wanted his help it would come with a price. So, Danny would have to be the one to offer.

Maybe that's what kept him perched here, stuck instead of moving forward.

He crossed his arms. This was stupid. He was supposed to be a hero.

Also, if he stayed up here any longer, Vlad would notice and probably send someone to fight him.

He flicked himself invisible and jumped off the fence. It was time to give Vlad another second chance.


End file.
